


Spider-Man: On His Own

by TheKitsune



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate twist on Homecoming, Avengers are back together in this, F/M, No Infinity War...for awhile at least, No Stark Suit, Peter is a loner like comics in this, Tony feels awful for not helping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: After Aunt May gets injured by Toomes's goons thanks to Peter not listening to the man's threats, Peter decides to have a change of pace. Realizing that he should handle these smaller threats on his own thanks to Tony's own idleness during the Vulture event, he gives the suit back to the Avenger and sets out on becoming his own kind of hero.





	Spider-Man: On His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that has been in my mind for awhile :) I hope you all like it.  
> And I don't hate Tony at all....movie Tony at least, comics on the other hand... This is just my take on Peter becoming more like his comic self. A version where he has his own suit and is practically a loner in contrast to MCU Peter who looks up to and wants to join the Avengers.  
> There will be eventual Tony father figure moments, but it won't be for awhile. And yes, the events of Civil War...they happened, they were on the run for awhile (Cap's team), but they eventually got the Sokovia Accords on the brinks of collapsing which allows them back without worry. I just love MCU Peter interacting with Avengers fics on here ^^

It was quiet that night. He knew what he did was ultimately the right thing, but the consequences of it ended up being one of the worst things to happen in his life. He stopped Toomes from accomplishing his plan. He was so happy, but he didn't listen. He should have listened to some extent. Toomes found out his identity for goodness sakes. The man did threaten to come after him and his loved ones if he interfered. Considering everything else he did before tonight, he should have known he wasn't lying.

Looking out the window in the emergency room waiting room, Peter could only think about how Toomes men found out where she was that night. How did they get to her that quickly? He wasn't away from Toomes that long, at least he assumed it wasn't that long. Apparently, it was long enough. 

"Peter Parker?" a voice broke Peter's train of thought which caused him to shoot up and off his seat. Looking for the voice's owner, he saw the head doctor looking at him with a grim expression which sent a chill through his body. Taking a step forward, Peter's voice was barely able to escape his body as he asked his question.

"How's Aunt May?"

The doctor sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Glancing up at the young boy, she could see all the cuts that littered his face. The most noticeable thing though was the fear and worry that seemed to penetrate her. It was like his eyes were searching her soul for the answer to the question that he wanted, but also dreaded to hear. And she couldn't blame the kid. She remembered him quite well. It wasn't too long ago that his uncle was brought in here after a fatal shooting. The last thing she heard before her nurses informed him that her patient had passed away was that his nephew was gripping onto his uncle for dear life while quietly blaming himself for his death.

"I'm...sorry, it is probably for the best that you come join me in her room," she told Peter as she motioned for the boy to follow her. Peter nodded his head as he quickly, yet timidly followed the doctor. Walking alongside her, he looked back and forth at all the patient rooms with sick and injured people. As he continued walking, he heard a flat line go off which caused his hear to stop as he turned his head to the room where he saw nurses and doctors running in to save the patient.

The head doctor looked back at the young teen and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Peter," she gently told him before continuing to walk forward. Peter's mind began to clear as he heard her voice which allowed him to keep following her while pushing the fears away and wiping the stray tears away.

After another moment of walking, Peter's eyes widened as he saw his aunt's name on the sign right outside the room. Rushing past the doctor, he ran inside and gasped as he saw her. Lying on the bed, completely unconscious, Peter saw May. The cuts, bruises,...blood, the fact that she wasn't dead was amazing. Walking over to her, he sat down on the chair that was situated right next to her bed. Gently reaching out, he took May's hand into his own and began to mentally pray for her. He couldn't lose May. She was all he had left.

Hearing the door close, he cracked open one eye and looked over at the doctor. Now that he got a good look at her, he began to remember something. She was one of the doctors working on Uncle Ben when he was rushed here after...the incident. Her name...what was it again? "Doctor...Grimm?...Petunia Grimm? You were working on my uncle when he came here...right?" Peter hesitantly asked the woman who looked shocked at the fact that the boy seemed to remember her.

"Why yes, I did. I'm honestly surprised you remembered my name. I'm...sorry about your uncle. I wish I could have saved him," Petunia began only for Peter to shake his head as he brought May's hand closer to him while being mindful of her injuries.

"It's not your fault...he was already too far gone by the time he arrived...How's Aunt May?" Peter quietly responded. Petunia looked at the young boy with sympathy while reaching for the chart. Looking down at it, she sighed as she saw the results. Everytime she saw the results, it made her feel even worse.

"She...she is not dead. You don't have to worry about that," Petunia informed Peter in an attempt to calm him down, but grimaced as she saw him still looking at her with a worried, but stern face that basically screamed at her 'Tell me everything.'

"She is in a coma. It is a pretty serious one, and we aren't exactly sure when she will wake up...or if she will," Petunia quietly said the last part, but thanks to his enhanced senses Peter heard it clear as day. Letting the tears fall, he continued holding his aunt's hand while silently begging for something or someone to save his aunt. It was his fault they even targeted her in the first place. Why couldn't it have been him?

\-----  
The very next morning, Peter had woken up and gotten a text from Ned asking if he was okay. "Oh yeah...Ned doesn't know..." Peter muttered as he began thinking about what he should do before sighing and nodding his head. It would be for the best if he told Ned. Besides, the two were best friends and Ned saw his Aunt May as a second mother. Sending the text, and answering the next twenty that Ned had immediately sent him, Peter told him to inform the school that he wouldn't be showing up for the next few days.

Looking over at his aunt's unmoving body, he sighed and let his head fall onto his palm. Of course, his own injuries had already healed. Why couldn't Aunt May have superhuman healing like he did? Oh that's right, it's because she was bitten by a radioactive spider and given stupid powers that let him defeat supervillains, but not save his loved ones! Groaning, he collapsed back onto his chair that he had slept in and looked out the window.

His mind instantly began imagining a scene of him web-swinging through the city. It...it really felt good to web swing, that he would admit, but... Shaking his head, he looked over at the remote on his aunt's bed that was tucked next to her pillow. Gently pulling it out, he turned the television on and began flipping through the channels. Cartoons, sports, westerns, news about plane crash on Coney...wait. Flipping the channel back, Peter watched as the news anchor reported on the plane owned by Tony Stark crashing onto Coney Island during a battle between Spider-Man and a new villain that most of the civilians weren't even aware of.

Peter sighed as he watched as multiple people either congratulated his alter ego on stopping 'The Vulture' while others blamed him for the mess or questioned why the Avengers didn't step in to stop the villain. Peter groaned at that as memories of Tony telling him to back off Vulture and let the other guys handle him. Yeah, they sure did huh? If he had though, Aunt May would still be okay...

As he began to turn the television off, he stopped as a loud voice filled the room as it boomed from the TV.

("Like I've been saying this entire time. These superheroes cause more problems than they solve! Those aliens attacking the city years ago! The events in Sokovia! Hell! They fought each other just awhile back and are now on speaking terms again since they got the government to begin to cancel the one thing keeping them in line?! What is wrong with this world! And now, we have some new guy swinging throughout this great city of New York acting like he owns the place! While I might not be fond of the Avengers, at least the public knows who they are! But this new one, who isn't an Avenger might I add, refuses to even tell the public who he is! He should answer for all the destruction he's caused during his 'hero-ing' antics! But he doesn't! Why, you might be asking? That's because he's too blame! He probably was in on the plan and decided to stop it to get the glory! We might have reports of him acting like a nice guy, but we have seen various 'nice guys' in the past who turned out to be homicidal maniacs! This guy, this 'Spider-Man,' is a menace to this city! To read more about this, check out the latest article of the Daily Bugle.")

Peter looked at the screen in shock. This man, this... J. Jonah Jameson, thinks that he's a menace? Sure he might have caused a lot of damage, but he stopped the supervillain! He might not have revealed his identity, but that's because he didn't want to endanger Aunt May and Ned, which was a legitimate reason considering his aunt's state right now. He...he couldn't be a menace right? Looking up at the various other members of the news who were on his side, he could see uncertainty begin to form in their eyes which made him take a sharp breath.

Looking over at May, he silently told her that he'd be back, before rushing out of the room and onto the street where he left his homemade suit. While it was torn and ripped from his fight with Vulture, it was still all he had. Changing quickly in the alley, he took off in a quick web swing to try and clear his head.

Sadly, this wasn't the greatest idea as he quickly found out that a lot of people in New York still watch the news...and the people who speak on it. People that he had greeted as Spidey the other day began to back away from him in fear or yell at him for being a menace. Heck, he met the kind old woman who bought him a churro having trouble crossing a street so he had hopped down to help, but she kindly refused his help. He could see the fear in her eyes.

Perching on a rooftop, he sighed sadly as he looked around before shaking his head and jumping off the building to continue web swinging. It took a few minutes, but he sighed in relief as he spotted his and Aunt May's apartment. Landing in an alley so he could change, he rushed inside to grab some items he would need so he could camp out at the hospital with Aunt May for the next few days. He knew she wouldn't wake up anytime soon, but still. He couldn't just come back and stay at the apartment like nothing happened while she lied in the hospital.

Opening the front door, he paused as he saw a bag. He knew that bag. Walking forward, he opened it and paused as he spotted the suit. The suit that Tony had made him. The suit that he had loved so much and didn't want to part with...

Throwing the suit to the side, he spotted a note from Tony underneath it.

\- "Hey kid,  
I heard about your defeat of the flying, Vulture guy, and I wanted to congratulate you. I know that the fact I took the suit back was hard on you, but I really wanted you to learn the lesson that the suit doesn't make the hero, the hero makes the suit...or something along those lines. Cap was always better at these types of things. Also...I'm sorry about your aunt. I heard that she was attacked by some of his men while you were battling their boss. I'm paying for her hospital bills as I know you and her do not have the money to pay for them.  
Listen...if you don't mind...you could call if you need to talk to someone." -

Peter felt his body shaking at the note. In the past, he would be overjoyed by THE Tony Stark offering to talk to him whenever he wanted, but now...after Tony refused to help or do anything to stop Toomes even after it was clear that it was something that someone of his caliber should have fought, and was warned about by Peter on many different occasions...Peter just couldn't find it in him to care.

Maybe if Tony had actually helped in the beginning, they could have stopped Toomes without his aunt getting injured and Peter nearly being crushed under a building. While Peter knew it wasn't Tony's fault, the fact the man did nothing to help besides save the ferry from falling apart and all the passengers from dying, it didn't make him feel any better. He didn't hate Tony, that would be stupid and childish, but he couldn't feel the same admiration that he used to hold for the man. Now...it was pretty much just indifference. He didn't really care.

Whether it was just because he still felt awful about Aunt May or if these were his legitimate feelings, Peter didn't know, but what he was sure of...

Grabbing the suit that Tony had made for him, he grabbed a box and stuffed the suit inside it. Grabbing his phone, he sent a text to Happy asking him to arrive and pick up a package for Tony from his apartment. Afterwards, he grabbed a note and scribbled down a message for Tony on it. Placing it in the box, he grabbed his essentials and left to head back to the hospital while leaving the box out where Happy could find it without anyone else messing with it.

Deciding to take the subway instead of swinging back, Peter relaxed on the seat and pulled out his phone. He texted Ned to inform him that he could come visit Aunt May tomorrow if he wanted. After sending the message, he sighed and looked down at his wallpaper which was a selfie of himself in his Stark Spidey suit. Smiling slightly, he shook his head as he went to his settings to erase the picture before pausing and looking at the picture once more.

"Maybe..." Peter muttered as he began examining the suit in the picture. Nodding his head in confirmation, he heard his phone ding to notify him of a text. Seeing Ned's excited emoji in the message, he laughed slightly before looking back at the picture.

Nodding his head, he quickly sent a message to Ned before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Do you have a sewing set...and do you know how to sew?"


End file.
